totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tak ta gra się zakończy
Tak ta gra się zakończy (ang. This Is How We Will End It) to dwudziesta szósta piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Zaśpiewana została w Dziwne Przypadki, w duecie Alejandro z Heather. Alejandro używa marionetek do zilustrowania swoich wcześniejszych działań przeciwko żeńskim konkurentką, które oszukał aby pozostać nadal w grze. Używa ich również jako przykład, dlaczego nie powinien pomagać Heather która została uwięziona pod kamieniem. Tymczasem Heather próbuje go przekonać, by jej pomógł. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Alejandro: No tak... Bridgette nie ma w grze. A Leshawna już bez duszy jest swej. Courtney też nie liczy się. Ja zostawić ciebie teraz... ...w dziurze chce. Tak ta gra się zakończy. Skończymy ją tak! Tak ta gra się zakończy. Rachunek swój płać! Heather: Ooooooh! Nie powinnam tak z ciebie się śmiać. Pomóż mi, a ja będę twoim wiertłem. Alejandro: Myślisz że nabierzesz mnie?! To nie uda się... ...walka trwa! Tak ta gra się zakończy. Skończymy ją tak! Tak ta gra się zakończy. Rachunek swój płać! Heather: Ooooooh! Tak być nie powinno, przecież wiesz! Jeśli przegram, przegram w walce! A przecież ty, ty nie zostawisz mnie! Moją godność daruj mi, ja w zamian nie mam nic! Proszę Alejandro. Jesteśmy najlepszymi zawodnikami jacy kiedykolwiek występowali w tym programie! Chcesz wygrać w takim stylu - tylko dlatego, że ja utknęłam pod wielkim głazem? Takie zwycięstwo cię zadowoli!? Alejandro: No tak... Bridgette nie ma w grze. A Leshawna już bez duszy jest swej. Courtney też nie liczy się. Ale ty w dziurze... ...nie mogę, nie. Tak ta gra się nie skończy. Nie skończy się tak! Tak ta gra się nie skończy. Spłacisz rachunek i tak! |-| Tekst angielski = Alejandro: I left... Bridgette stuck to a pole. Robbed Leshawna of her fabulous soul. Made even Courtney lose control. Now, I'm going to leave you... ...wedged up in a hole. This is how we will end it. This game we have played! This is how we will end it. Your bill must be paid! Heather: Ooooooh! Shouldn't have mocked you for having to dig. Help me out, and I'll be your human drill-rig. Alejandro: You think I'm gonna fall for that?! Ain't a tea party... ...it's combat! This is how we will end it. This game we have played! This is how we will end it. Your bill must be paid! Heather: Ooooooh! I'm wedged in a hole! This isn't right! If I'm goin' down, make a fair fight! It's beneath you-ou, to abandon a girl in a ditch! Offer me my dignity; I haven't got a stitch! Please, Alejandro. You and I have been the greatest adversaries this game has ever seen! Is this how you wanna win it - because I got jammed into a pit by a stupid rock? Is that the victory you want!? Alejandro: I left... Bridgette stuck to a pole. Robbed Leshawna of her fabulous soul. Made even Courtney lose control. But I can't leave you... ...wedged in a hole. This is not how we'll end it. This game we have played! This is not how we'll end it. But there's a bill to be paid! Ciekawostki Ogólne *Jest to najdłuższa piosenka zaśpiewana w sezonie, z czasem dwóch minut i dwóch sekund. *Śpiewający są finalistami Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. **To druga piosenka, w której śpiewający są finalistami sezonu, po O, Izzy, która została zaśpiewana przez Gwen i Owena, finalistów Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. **To sprawia że Beth i Duncan są jedynymi finalistami którzy nie zaśpiewali w duecie. Chociaż Duncan zaśpiewał Wiem, o czym ty myślisz, w duecie z Gwen. *Jest to ostatnia piosenka, zaśpiewana w duecie. Ciągłości *Podczas piosenki, Alejandro wspomina o kilku swoich dawnych ofiarach, które są pokazywane jako marionetki, które kontrolował, takie jak Bridgette, Leshawna i Courtney. *To czwarta piosenka zaśpiewana w duecie. Pozostałe to: O, Izzy, Ocalcie tę Totalną Porażkę! i Wiem, o czym ty myślisz. *Po raz czwarty wykorzystano rzeźby poprzednich zawodników. Inne to Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu, Kapitan Owen i Rapa Phooey! **Chociaż w tym przypadku, rzeźby uczestników były pełnymi ciałami, a nie głowami. Odniesienia *Pacynka Alejandro wzorowana jest z Muppety, Jima Hensona. **To już trzeci raz, kiedy serial został odniesiony do Muppety. Pozostałe to: Duma księżniczki i Zakręcony Czas w Japonii. *Sekwencja i koncepcja wizualna tej piosenki są bardzo podobne do teledysku NSYNC Bye Bye Bye, bo w obu piosenkach wykorzystano marionetki i smyczki. Obejmują one także śpiew o atrakcjach lub związku. *Melodia i struktura piosenki jest nieco podobna do singlu 21 Guns zespołu Green Day. Błędy *Kukiełka Alejandro ma kolczyk w uchu, który porusza się w kierunku twarzy Heather podczas drugiego refrenu, ale przez resztę piosenki nie ma kolczyka. *Kiedy Alejandro rozważa uratowanie Heather, nie ma bransoletek na obu nadgarstkach. Galeria Ogólne = S03E23 Bridgette.png|"No tak...Bridgette nie ma w grze." Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(01).png|"A Leshawna już bez duszy jest swej." Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(02).png|"Courtney też nie liczy się." Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(03).png|"Ja zostawić ciebie teraz..." Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(04).png|"...w dziurze chce." Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(05).png|"Tak ta gra się zakończy." Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(06).png|"Skończymy ją tak!" Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(07).png|"Tak ta gra się zakończy." Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(08).png|"Rachunek swój płać!" Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(09).png|"Ooooooh!" Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(10).png|"Nie powinnam tak z ciebie się śmiać." Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(11).png|"Pomóż mi, a ja będę twoim wiertłem." Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(12).png|"Myślisz że nabierzesz mnie?! To nie uda się..." Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(13).png|"...walka trwa!" Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(14).png|"Tak ta gra się zakończy." Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(15).png|"Skończymy ją tak!" Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(16).png|"Tak ta gra się zakończy." Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(17).png|"Rachunek swój płać!" Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(18).png|"Ooooooh!" 9r.png|"Tak być nie powinno, przecież wiesz!" Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(19).png|"Jeśli przegram, przegram w walce!" Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(20).png|"A przecież ty..." S03E23 Tak ta gra się zakończy.png|"...ty nie zostawisz mnie!" Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(21).png|"Moją godność daruj mi, ja w zamian nie mam nic!" Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(22).png|"Proszę Alejandro. Jesteśmy najlepszymi zawodnikami jacy kiedykolwiek występowali w tym programie!" Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(23).png|"Chcesz wygrać w takim stylu - tylko dlatego, że ja utknęłam pod wielkim głazem? Takie zwycięstwo cię zadowoli!?" S03E23 Bridgette.png|"No tak...Bridgette nie ma w grze." Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(01).png|"A Leshawna już bez duszy jest swej." Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(02).png|"Courtney też nie liczy się." Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(28).png|"Ale ty w dziurze..." Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(24).png|"...nie mogę, nie." Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(25).png|"Tak ta gra się nie skończy." Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(26).png|"Nie skończy się tak!" Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(27).png|"Tak ta gra się nie skończy." S03E23 Heather na rękach Alejandro.png|"Spłacisz rachunek i tak!" |-| Błędy = Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(15).png|Pacynka Alejandro ma kolczyk w uchu mimo że przez całą piosenkę go nie miała. Tak_ta_gra_się_zakończy_(21).png|Alejandro nie ma bransoletek na nadgarstkach. Zobacz także Kategoria:Piosenki